Kurugaya After
by felinus-fenix
Summary: After the True Epilogue of Little Busters!, Kurugaya, recalling all the memories of the imaginary world she had with Riki. When she goes through an event that motivates her to strive for the happiness she desires, the trial that the real world has set before her will steadily begin to crumble... !WARNING! SPOILERS IMMINENT!


**A/N**: No, I don't own Little Busters or any of KEY's works, cause if I did then I would make this an actual visual novel.

Hello and welcome to my first fanfic. This is a sort of continuation of Kurugaya's story after Little Busters! (which will soon become an anime :D Yay~!)

Of course, to those who don't know of Little Busters or haven't played it (and also why haven't you? Speaking of which, how'd you get here then?), there will be some spoilers and references that you may not want to know or won't get.

Well, I suppose that's enough talk for now, well on to the prologue then~ :3

* * *

**Kurugaya After**

**-Prologue-**

Somewhere in Japan is a school and somewhere in that school is a broadcasting room. Within that broadcasting room lays a piano, a memo pad barren of any writing, and the memories of a young lady that she holds very close to her heart. Happy memories and sad memories, memories of world so far away yet so close, memories of the person she liked. Those memories had urged her to move forward, but had hurt her as well each time she recalled them.

The door opens and the person steps in and opens the beige curtains and the window, letting the air fill the room with the fresh scent of summer and the sunlight that filled the room in natural brightness revealing the young female student who was the sole member of the year's broadcasting committee. She peers outside the window for a moment before turning to sit on the chair that was in front of the school's broadcasting equipment. She had gently laid her head down on the table before moving her eyes to the direction of the window.

The young woman's name was Yuiko Kurugaya, a well-known second year for being a genius and, more notably, her association with the Little Busters, a group that had always acted energetically in school from the childish 3rd year leader to the reserved girl under the Zelkova tree. Kurugaya was somewhat tall with long, black hair, a ribbon tied to one side, and mysterious dark blue eyes. Her figure was attractive as well, at least enough to catch any normal man's attention. As usual she was wearing the school's regulatory uniform, a black and red blazer and matching skirt along with her dress that always had the top unbuttoned. Her black thigh-high socks and brown dress shoes were the same as well.

The only thing that had looked different with her since the accident was her face, the look in her eyes that felt distant, lonely, more so than usual and her smile that could vaguely be recognized as a fake. Of course, her actions weren't quite the same either. Her laugh had lost some of its energy and she refused to talk about the event as well... the accident where...

"Riki-kun..." she muttered. It was the name of the man she cared about. He was another member of the Little Busters, and her fellow classmate. He had a normal height for his age and had a normal figure. He even looked and acted normally with his average facial features and accomplishments, which led to everyone questioning the reason for his association with the unusual group.

As Kurugaya spoke his name, the memories of the accident had come back to her again. Him and their friend Rin, another Little Buster, saving her from the bus that had fallen from the cliff, her quick recuperation in the hospital due to her unnatural strength, and, somehow, all the memories of the world she and her other friends created while in a state of near death, the false world of an eternal first semester that had ended as Riki and Rin had become strong enough to face the real world by themselves as the others had little to no chance of surviving.

In that world, they had formed a relationship that they both wished to never end, but alas it did as the world had turned back to the first day, wiping any memory that was made, or so it seemed.

Riki came back once again, somehow overcoming the laws of that world, allowing their love to blossom for a second time, but those moments had come to an end as well.

"Why... Why is this world so cruel?" she asked herself. "For me to remember outside that illusion of our lives, and for him not to is such a cruel hand played by fate. A joke to only cause misery...It's as if the world is just playing with my feelings...mocking them... I could see it in your eyes Riki-kun... you don't remember a single thing, do you? But why do I? Why just me?"

Closing her eyes, she had hoped that it was all a dream, a dream where she would wake up to a world where she was by his side once again. Alas, her desire had not come true and she saw only the same place her eyes had been looking at before.

At this, Kurugaya's eyes had begun to tear up a little, cursing the world and its flaws, the flaws that prevented him and her from reuniting once again. As her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, she began to compose herself and readied for the lunch broadcast as she did everyday she was able to. She had done it the same way each time, announcing the name of the song and letting it play at a low volume as no one really bothered to listen to it anyway.

She quickly grew bored of her duties mid-way and had decided to spend lunch in her "usual spot" behind the bushes and shrubbery in the school's backyard. She left the soft classical music collection running as it had been already set to stop at the appointed time regardless of the lack of listening students and picked up her belongings that she brought with her. Finally, she closed the window and curtains returning the room to the state it once was a while ago.

As she began to exit the room, her cell phone fell out from her pocket, landing onto the floor. As she bent down to pick it up, her eyes widened at the image that lay upon its screen.

Still focusing her eyes on it, Kurugaya's knees dropped down to the floor, her hands picking up the phone trembling. She grasped it tightly and brought the screen to the front of her face. "I'll definitely come there, so wait for me," were the words that she saw. It was the message Riki had sent her in the imaginary world that had now ceased to exist. It was the message that signaled the rekindling of their love even against the most impossible odds that were placed in front of them. And now it was the message that gave Kurugaya hope. Hope that even now, they would be able to overcome this new trial that the world had set before them.

She smiled at it wiping the tears that had escaped from her eyes a while ago away. This flaw, this beautiful flaw that should not have existed in this world, like her memories, made her recall all the feelings that she and Riki knew they shared in that dream, the dream they both had. Embracing the messenger that had brought back something very precious she was finally sure of what she truly wanted from the bottom of her heart.

It was not to forget, nor to erase these feelings or hide them away. It was not to only stay by his side and watch over him or to move away from him to lessen the current pain she had felt. It was to be with him again, like that time before.

She stood up, sliding her phone into her pocket, and began to move forward towards her destination. "I suppose I should follow my own advice," she said to herself, "I'll face forward and... Riki-kun... this time I'll be the one who'll come for you. Onee-san will be there, just you wait."

The gears in her head and the gears in her heart had begun to move together once again...

* * *

**A/N**: Well, what do you think then? I'm sure I didn't do this perfectly so I hope that all of you who know anything off about it to tell me ways I can improve like if Kurugaya or the other characters in the future are OOC, if I should be more descriptive in some aspects or maybe less, anything at all that come's to mind.

I do also hope that lots of people who read this will enjoy it, especially if you're one of those people (like me) who wished that Kurugaya had a better ending than just that short one after playing Refrain(Although, I admit, it did make happy inside~ :3). Then again, that ending at least felt better than a certain other one, I can't remember... *coughtomoyoaftercough* Hmm... Nope can't seem to put my finger on it. Ah well.

Well, I'll make the next/first chapter when I get to it. Til then, seeyuz~ :3


End file.
